


Drama Kids to Ganja Kids

by JackSpade



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Hickeys, I'm trash please forgive me, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Party, Recreational Drug Use, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSpade/pseuds/JackSpade
Summary: Trevor is just a lighting guy. He makes sure the show isn't dark. But Michael drags him into cast events, and eventually to an after party. But hey, at least there is weed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I'm trash. And I really want to smoke weed. And Teramy gives me feels. I've never posted a fic for this fandom, and the last time I wrote a fic I was 14 so I'm really sorry if this is shit.

Trevor was still annoyed he let Michael rope him into this stupid fucking party. It was a drama party, and Trevor was the lighting director. These types of people never got invited to the cast parties.

Of course he should have known the dangers of getting drunk around Michael Jones. The guy made people do things. There was a time he made Gavin piss in the the swim team's lockers. He should have been warned.

Michael and Trevor had just met that year, his freshman year of college. Michael and Gavin were his neighbors in the dorms. His roommate dropped out early, so he spent most of his time with them. Or Michael more specifically, Gavin had a way of disappearing.

The play came around and Michael became the lead actor. Trevor was in the lighting group before the manager came down with mono. Fucking Burns haaad to get sick.

Honestly it wasn't the worst thing though. Despite leaving behind a mass of freshman in the booth, Trevor had run things at his high school and had been in lighting since middle school, and so was nominated temporary manager.

Michael talked a lot to Trevor about stage drama with Gavin, the stage manager. Trevor talked about tech drama with those up above, the lighting and sound and ropes, you name it. Gavin complained about the runners and set design. Gavin, Trevor, and Jack on sound became close. And before he knew it Miles and Kerry, the directors, were around a lot too. Marcus would come around on set updates and Meg would turn up about wardrobe issues. It was weird, he'd never seen a theater with the departments so intertwined.

Of course, some things remained the same. A lot of times it became just Gavin and Trevor, Michael off on cast things. Cast was always a separate beast entirely. But when he was drunk with Michael he let it slip that he wasn't always a lighting guy. He used to be in the cast, too. But his sophomore year of highschool the directors changed, and he didn't land a part. He'd convinced himself that he was the worst actor on Earth and abandoned acting all together. Then senior year he was in drama club and went to a state wide event and won an award for best actor, one of three awards the entire night amongst hundreds of theater kids. But he was convinced he'd have so little acting experience no one would cast him.

Michael had asked him to act out a dialog from the play, and Trevor executed it without hesitation. He stood and emoted himself fully into the old roll of the insane narrator, switching characters with the furiosity the narrator did, and Michael was rolling with laughter.

"TREVOR THAT'S SO GOOD! What the hell are you doing hidden away in the box? You need to get your ass on stage again!"

Michael started taking Trevor around with him to cast events and they loved him, he really still was a theater kid deep down. He found himself reciting lines at random with the other kids when prompted, doing improv at the drop of a hat, even making Lindsay break character at one point to laugh, a feat apparently no one had been able to do to the prodigy actress.

But that wasn't a party, an after party at that. Those were exclusive. No one had invited him and he didn't really mind, he understood. He wasn't cast.

But Michael persisted the others wouldn't mind. And as he walked in it seemed they didn't, but he was still extremely uncomfortable. And of course Michael left him. He might have had a good time with him but he wasn't that close with the rest of them yet.

<From: Nasal Free>

Yo, how's the all elusive cast party going?

<From: Treyco Malfoy>

I'm literally just standing here in the kitchen. I'll let you know if anything goes down.

<From: Nasal Free>

Like something with Jeremy? ;)

Trevor rolled his eyes, putting his phone in his pocket and getting a drink from the kitchen, pouring the vodka into the cup annoyed. Another mistake from being drunk, he told Gavin he thought Jeremy was cute when he was in his costume. It was meant to be a compliment to Meg and her wardrobe skills, but Gavin took it and ran, telling Michael and the two making his life hell.

And sure, Jeremy was cute. He was funny, and good looking, and his laugh was amazing. But he never really interacted with him. The cast was 40 strong, people weren't always there and even when they were not everyone interacted. That's just how it worked.

"Hey! Trevor! Good to see ya here, man!" He looked up to see the tall blonde actor. He was honestly the biggest teddy bear and despite everyone calling him creepy because of his constant casting in villain rolls, Trevor felt safer seeing the familiar face. He was always around the dorm, usually to drop Michael and Gavin off.

"Hey, Ryan. Yeah, I didn't want to intrude, cast parties are pretty sacred and all, but Michael basically dragged me here." Ryan didn't need to know that the basically was literally. Michael literally handcuffed Trevor and dragged him into the car.

Ryan waved at him. "Oh come on. They're meant for the drama cast kids, and you are going to be on stage in the next production anyways." Ryan said it like it was guaranteed. And honestly, he was probably going to be forced to auditions anyways. But whatever.

"Well, either way, I'm just a lighting guy right now."

Ryan shrugged. "Yeah, but the other lighting guys aren't as gifted and funny as you are, so you really don't count as just a lighting guy."

Ryan suddenly let out a yelp as he was tackled to the ground. Which would have been alarming if this wasn't a group full of drunk drama kids. "Hello Lindsay!" Ryan shouted, laughing. Lindsay popped up, smiling triumphantly.

"Got him!" She screamed, turning to Trevor as Ryan stood up. "Hey Trevor! Did you hear about what's going on in the main room?!"

Trevor shook his head and she grabbed his wrist, dragging him away. Ryan waved as Trevor turned to ask, "Why me and not Ryan?"

"Because Ryan is a fucking square, a'ight? There was a reason he was alone in that kitchen."

They entered the main room to a giant circle, maybe twenty drama kids out of them all, and man did the room reek. Michael was over on the other side of the room, sitting between Jon and Jeremy hitting a bong. Blunts passed around the room as Lindsay sat down, Trevor sitting next to her and filling the gap in the circle.

"Jon got the hook up!" Lindsay stage whispered, taking a blunt that was passed to her and hitting it hard, holding in her smoke as she passed to Trevor.

Trevor had never smoked. Okay, that was a big fat lie. He was a giant stoner in high school. But he never smoked in public. What if he made an ass of himself? What if he looked dumb? He left his inhibitions ignored as he hit the blunt, hard. He passed it to his right to Barbara as he let out smoke rings, even accomplishing a jellyfish, before blowing the rest into the center of the circle. The smoke around him cleared and he saw a lot of eyes on him before someone spoke up, Blaine.

"Holy shit dude, that was the biggest blunt hit I've ever seen, you must have some crazy lungs!"

"And you didn't even cough!" Michael screamed.

"I mean, I played Trombone in high school."

"Nonono, that wasn't just band lungs, you're like, a professional stoner." Lindsay laughed. Jeremy spoke up.

"It's my bong, I'm making the call I break it out. Im going to need some help at the car, it's in the trunk. I want to see what Trevor can do to King Kong."

"If you have a piece named King Kong and smoke anything other than Gorilla Glue out of it I'm pretty sure you're doing it an injustice," Trevor cracked. The group laughed, Mica getting up to help Jeremy carry the piece in. Blunts kept passing, but when the two actors walked in the door with the bong the group gasped. The neck had to be at least five feet tall, and it was wide. It sure was going to be a challenge.

The group got up, helping set it up. Mica was going to set it up next to the coffee table for Trevor to stand on but quickly realized Trevor was tall enough to handle King Kong. Trevor was already starting to feel high, he was sure this bong was going to ruin him. He almost wished his old roommate was here, Ray would be in heaven.

They finally packed the bowl and got ready. Mica offered to light the bowl and pull it when given the signal. Trevor waved his arms around, Michael rubbing his neck like he was a fighter in the UFC about to fight King Kong, not smoke out of him. Trevor lined up and gave the thumbs up, Mica lighting the bow and Trevor began, a slow inhale all he needed at first, he would need the space. The stem slowly filled up, and eventually Trevor couldn't see through it, but he went for a few extra seconds just for safety, before feeling slightly less resistance, deciding to call it and wave for Mica. She took out the bowl and Trevor inhaled with all his might. He inhaled like his life depended on it, like he was about to play the longest and lowest and loudest note on a trombone. Like the time he won his acting award. He inhaled until he thought his lungs might explode and the neck was clear, pulling off and exhaling hard, not willing to risk holding his breath, and he all but hotboxed the entire living room, letting out a small coughs the room cheered like their best friend had just won an Oscar.

"He fucking cleared the bowl!!" Mica screamed, pouring the ash out as the room's applause went from intense to thunderous.

"You never said you were a stoner!" Michael yelled, hugging his friend, Trevor laughing, light headed. "We could've been smoking down all this fucking time!" Jeremy laughed.

"Trevor you need to come to game night sometime! We smoke weed, play video games, drink, it's great." Michael nodded, the two sticking by Trevor as others got ready for someone else to try the bong, attention diverted.

"Yeah man, right now it's me, Jeremy, Gavin, Geoff, Jack, Matt, Lindsay, and Ryan though he's basically our DD if we're at all honest. Someone has to call the pizza guy."

Trevor smiled. "Sounds awesome!"

Jeremy smiled and Michael nodded, happy, before someone gave up on the bong, calling Trevor over to finish clearing it.

As Trevor exhaled someone screamed. "Finished!" Tyler Coe held up a hat proud and the room cheered.

"Wait, what's going on?" Trevor asked, sitting down next to Michael and Jeremy. Theater kids from around the building ran into the room, all of them sitting anywhere they would fit, on top of furniture, the floor, each other, anything seemed game.

"Mariel suggested earlier that we put all the names in a hat and play 7 minutes in heaven," Jeremy shrugged as Mariel took the hat, smiling.

"THE FIRST two names of the night go to..." she ruffled around in the hat, pulling out the first name. "RYAN HAYWOOD!" The room erupted into cheers as Ryan rolled his eyes, moving to the back of the room towards the closet they were using.

"And the second name is... OUR VERY OWN TYLER COE!" The group burst out laughing, Tyler waggling his eyebrows at Ryan and grabbing him by the collar of his T-shirt, dragging him into the closest.

More rounds came and passed. Lindsay and Barbara went in and came out looking as if they had witnessed a murder, making the group laugh. Michael went in with Blaine and the whole time they pounded on the door, moaning loudly and letting out random animal noises occasionally. Mariel and Mica, Jon and Elise, people went. And then Mariel stood up.

"Our next person of interest is Trevor!" Mariel smiled as the group applauded. Trevor was high out of his mind, wobbling as he stood and the group laughed. He didn't even assume he'd been put into the game since he'd been in the room for so long.

"And to pair with Trevor is..." Mariel fished around, but Trevor saw an act of horror. Michael had passed a note to Mariel, and it was in her hand when she went in. Mariel pulled out a piece of paper. "Jeremy Dooley! Tol and Smol everyone!"

That piece of shit. Michael had the most shit eating grin on his face as they walked over, Jeremy jesting with the group and Trevor whispering in Lindsay's ear to please kill Michael no questions asked.

They got in the room and Jeremy looked at Trevor smiling. "You have any ideas for a bit?"

Trevor shrugged. "There should be some makeup in here, since this is Barb's makeup and clothes closet. We could fake some hickeys?"

Jeremy laughed bright. "Oh my god Trevor you're a genius!" He said, turning to the boxes on the floor. He dug through until he found the makeup, looking though, and then sighing. "Well, Barbara doesn't have any purple or red eye shadows. It's like she's only got the Naked pallet! She's gotta learn to live a little."

"Well I mean we could still-"

Jeremy shook his head. "No, we can still do the hickeys but, we just have to actually give each other hickeys."

Trevor froze for a second before his weed filled brain caught up. "Uh, uh okay yeah."

Jeremy stood on his tiptoes, threaded his fingers through Trevor's hair, and kissed him. Trevor responded instantly, arms wrapping around Jeremy and kissing back, losing himself in the moment, before pulling away.

"We still gotta give hickeys, unless you just wanna make out, which is cool with me." Jeremy chuckled, pulling Trevor's head down more and sucking on the hollow of his neck, slipping his leg between Trevor's and causing Trevor to let out a soft moan. Jeremy let out a growl, biting slightly before continuing down.

Trevor let himself get lost in the sensations until Jeremy was halfway across his collarbone, painfully hard and extremely thankful for the oversized show hoodie and tight jeans combo he had.

Trevor grabbed Jeremy's hair and pulled him back, sucking just under Jeremy's jaw and pinning his hands above his head against the wall. Jeremy's breath hitched, eyes fluttering shut as he ground his hips upwards, trying to catch some friction, hitting Trevor's waist and moaning before Trevor took the hand out of Jeremy's hair, moving it down the Jeremy's hips, holding him against the wall as his fingers purposely teased at his crotch,

Jeremy groaning in frustration and pleasure as Trevor worked the other side of his neck, reveling in the spots that made Jeremy whimper. Trevor eventually worked back up to Jeremy's mouth, and the kissed like it was water after a week in the desert, needy and desperate.

They heard a knock on the door. "Thirty second warning you moaning whores!"

The two broke apart, ruffling their hair more on purpose. Jeremy pulled Trevor's sleeve back, writing something in some kind of pen, before rolling the slave back down and winking at Trevor.

"When we walk out we should pretend like literally nothing happened. Act like we sat in there in silence or something." Trevor tried not to laugh, nodding as the door was knocked again.

"Time up!"

The door opened and they walked out super casual, the group laughing like crazy at the reddish purple bruises on their necks as they sat down where they had been, Jeremy continuing a fake conversation. "And that's why Xbox is better than PlayStation."

"Exactly! PlayStation hasn't been in charge since the 360, and even before then it wasn't as good, though it did have better games. I mean, Sly Cooper?"

"Amazing game," Jeremy smiled, and the night went on, more weed and more games. Some improv games, some basic party games.

As everyone wound down to go to sleep, highs wearing off and just tired from the night, he looked at his wrist. It had a phone number on it.

<From: Treyco Malfoy>

Well, things went down.

<From: Nasal Free>

Liiiike???

<From: Treyco Malfoy>

Well, I'm invited to Game Night, I'm covered in hickeys, I can't pass a drug test, and I got Jeremy's number.

<From: Nasal Free>

When you come home tomorrow I'm coming over to scream with you. Joyful screams.

Trevor smiled. He'd eventually have to thank Michael for dragging him to this party.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, the show Trevor was in back in that Drama Class was the Stories of Grimm. Or maybe it was tales of Grimm? Either way that's a real comedy play that exists, and I did win an outstanding actor award for that play in a drama convention, but not for the roll I gave Trevor.


End file.
